1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer and a method of printing for making printed materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Label printers are a conventionally well-known technology for making labels (printed materials) by printing arbitrary text, graphics, patterns, and the like on an elongated printing medium and then cutting the printed portion from the printing medium.
One well-known type of such a label printer includes a half-cutting device for making half cuts (that is, by cutting only the base material of a printing medium that includes a base material having an adhesive surface and a peelable release paper that covers the adhesive surface) and a full-cutting device for making full cuts (that is, by cutting both the base material and the release paper) in order to separate the label from the printing medium (see Patent Document 1, for example).